


Ripples in the Deep -- A Guide

by Undomiel5



Series: Ripples in the Deep [3]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Original Races, Spoilers, Stargate, Story Guide, Timelines, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undomiel5/pseuds/Undomiel5
Summary: Herein are timelines, detailed character descriptions, detailed race depictions, miscellaneous pictures, and other world-building material that will help explain and expand the story being laid out in Ripples in the Deep. An occasional story snippet from outside the main story-line might also appear now and then.Periodically updated as the main story is updated.SPOILER ALERT.





	1. Furling Calendar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ripples in the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253391) by [Undomiel5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undomiel5/pseuds/Undomiel5). 



> Disclaimer #1: I don’t own Stargate SG1. If you recognize a character it belongs to the Franchise. All that belongs to me is this specific plot and my characterization of the Furlings.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: Most of the creator races in the Furlings' Galaxy are my own creations, though some pictures and names are borrowed from recognizable franchises. A handful of races, however, are heavily based upon or borrowed from recognizable franchises, mainly Star Wars. It is apparent where this is so.

For the Furlings, the year has 400 days. There are ten months in a year, and each month is made up of 5 weeks of 8 days each, and there are 25 hours to a day. A Furling year is approximately 51 2/3 days longer than a year on earth.  
  
Day/Night Variations between Worlds:

  * About 6 hours difference between Earth and Uslisgas
  * About 3 hours difference between Othala and Uslisgas
  * Negligible difference between Gaia and Uslisgas  
  




Furling Months:

  * Domust -- Spring
  * Ihom -- Spring
  * Duumm -- Spring/Summer
  * Vekix -- Summer
  * Ea -- Summer
  * Vlopa -- Fall
  * Xuxiq -- Fall
  * Heux -- Fall/Winter
  * Vysad -- Winter
  * Tliu -- Winter




	2. Races #1 -- The Furlings

Appearance/Characteristics:

  * They bear the general appearances of humanoid animals with the beaks, wings, claws, tails, etc. common to that species.
  * On a whole their sensory perception is much more advanced than humans. They can see clearly for great distances and hear distinctly something said on the other side of a room.
  * They are faster and stronger than humans, though how much will depend on what animal they are like.
  * They are a very hardy race and adaptable race. They can adjust to large temperature swings or to different environments, though they do need oxygen to survive.
  * Unlike humans who have red blood, the Furlings’ blood is a bluish-green color.
  * They cannot be taken as hosts by the Goa’uld (or Tok’ra) except by their consent.  

    * The Furlings are strong enough of mind to be able to fight the Goa'uld for control.  
  




Reproduction/Health

  * They can reproduce with several other races common to their galaxy.
  * Most Half-Furlings appear wholly Furling, wholly of the other race, or mostly of that other race with one defining Furling characteristic
  * Generally, they can go for a week without food or water or for days on end with only a couple hours of sleep without adverse consequences, though eventually those things will take their toll.
  * They are immune to all diseases save 3 common to their galaxy and are not susceptible to any poisons save for one common to the Ida galaxy and the poison of the Sicarii. 
    * They currently have no cure for these. All they can do is treat the symptoms.
  * They heal from injuries much more quickly than humans. However, they are susceptible sometimes to infections.



Lifespan/Milestones:

  * On average, the Furlings live for about 5000 years as they measure time.
  * The longest lived Furling (in their recorded history) lived for 7869 years.
  * Furlings are born one year after conception.
  * Fully grown by 60
  * Mature by 120
  * Eligible for military training at 200
  * Eligible for military service at 250
  * Don’t usually marry till past 300




	3. Timeline -- Pre Ripples

B.P. = before plague. A.P. = after plague. A.S. = after settlement

 

0 A.P. – A deadly plague sweeps through the Milky-Way Galaxy. Many Furlings are killed, and the rest are forced to flee the galaxy to survive. They leave hidden stashes of supplies and weapons hoping to return soon once the plague died out.

3,296 A.P. (approximately 20,000 B.C.) – the Goa’uld find one of the Furling stashes. In the future they will reverse engineer that technology, which will prove very useful in their rise to power.

15,000 A.P. – the Furlings begin to grow weary of the nomadic way of life and begin to search for a new galaxy to call their own.

 

0 A.S. – the Furlings finally settle in what would be later known as the Asteria Galaxy; they have been wandering for a long time; they reestablish contact with the Asgard and begin to establish a new empire.

3574 A.S. – the Furlings first encounter the Sicarii and believe them at first to be possible new allies, before learning they are anything but friendly.

3650 A.S. – after 76 years of hostility and tension, war breaks out between the Furlings and the Sicarii. The Asgard watch from the sidelines, waiting to see if the Furlings will need their assistance.

5000 A.S. – the war between the Furlings and the Sicarii continues. The Asgard have by now entered as much as they are able on the side of the Furlings while still dealing with their own

threat (the Replicators).

5300 A.S. – the Furlings begin to lose ground.

5600 A.S. – the war of attrition continues. The Furlings even with the help of the Asgard are losing ground.

5967 A.S. -- Sujanha takes command of the Fleet upon the death of the previous Supreme Commander. At age 800 she is the youngest ever Supreme Commander.

6048 A.S. – In the sixth month of that year, through treachery Sujanha falls prey to the Sicarii poison. She barely survives, after nearly becoming the Supreme Commander to hold the office for the shortest period in their whole history. She is bed-ridden for nearly a month but returns to her duties too early: her health will never completely recover. Even with what little aid the Asgard can still offer, her poisoning only hastens how quickly the Furlings lose ground.

6049 A.S. – The war continues to go downhill. The Furlings have been driven back to a ring of solar systems surrounding their home. The Asgard themselves have been forced to temporarily withdraw their own forces, as their war with the Replicators is going badly.

6100 A.S. – The war reaches a crisis point. Sujanha pulls all the Furlings ships back to their own solar system. In a last ditch attempt to win the war, she leaves only enough to safeguard their own solar system and takes all the ships to the Ida Galaxy to help the Asgard.

6104 A.S. – The Asgard with the help of the Furlings win a decisive battle against the Replicators and for a time are free from danger from them. Thor leads all the ship he can spare to help the Furlings in their war against the Sicarii.

6110 A.S. – Sujanha’s gamble pays off. The Furlings and the Asgard together begin to push the Sicarii back. | The Lapiths uncover the Stargate on their homeworld Noreia and begin to explore the Galaxy.

6200 A.S. – The war continues. The Sicarii are losing ground quickly, as the Furlings regain the territory they had previously lost.

6374 A.S. – With the help of the Asgard, the Furlings win the final major battle of the war and began mopping up any surviving Sicarii strongholds.

6468 A.S. – The war comes to an end. The Sicarii are believed to be extinct now. The Furlings begin to rebuild and consolidate their power.


	4. Races #2 -- The Lapiths

The Lapiths

 

First Mentioned in: Chapter 2  
First Appeared in: Chapter 5

 

Homeworlds:

  * Noreia – the homeworld of the Lapiths is a medium sized planet with an unpleasant climate for most other races. The planet is approximately half-covered in water with two large marshy, continents that resemble somewhat the Amazon jungles. The climate is hot and rather sticky, well-suited to the more aquatic Lapiths.
  * Tuspietov – the other inhabitable planet in the solar system the Lapiths inhabit. It is very similar to non-inhabited Earth in appearance and climate but has much more land than water. The Lapiths use the planet as their hunting ground and occasionally planting fields when they want a change of diet.



Species Characteristics:

  * Humanoid with dark grey scales covering their entire bodies, flat noses, barely prominent ears, and large, dark eyes without pupils that are deeply recessed into their skull.
  * Have generally good health, a little better than regular humans on average, as long as they don’t become dehydrated.
  * Lifespan is around 800 Furling years (on average)



Recent History:

  * Started exploring the galaxy around 6100 A.S. around the time of the turning point in the Furling-Sicarii War
  * Had known of other life within the galaxy for much longer but only recently discovered the Stargate
  * Soon encountered the Furlings and quickly became allies



Form of Government: monarchy

  * Current King: Kokifren Brakarde
  * Crown Prince: Khicarru Brakarde



 


	5. Military Hierarchy

Furling Fleet

  * Supreme Commander (at present, Sujanha) commands the whole fleet.
  * High Commanders – command 2 fleets each – 2
  * Fleet Commanders – command 50 ships each – 4
  * Wing Commanders – command 25 ships each – 8
  * Group Commanders – command 5 ships each – 40
  * Commanders – command 1 ship each – 200



 

Furling Army

  * Supreme Commander (at present, Anarr) – commands the entire army.
  * High General – command one wing of the army each - 200,000 men each.
  * General – commanded one corp of the army - two per wing – 100,000 men each.
  * Commander **–** command two divisions of the army - two per corp – 50,000 men each.
  * Knight General -- command one division of the army - 25,000 men each.
  * Knight Commander -- command one brigade of the army - five per division - 5000 men each.
  * Knight -- command one regiment of the army - five per brigade - 1000 men each.




	6. Furling Technological Specs -- Motherships

  * Product Information: 
    * Manufacturer: Furling
    * Designer: Furling
  * Technical Specifications: 
    * Length: 1400 meters
    * Width: 700 meters
    * Height/depth: 200 meters
    * Maximum Speed: 100 light years per second
    * Engine Units: 
      * Sublight drive
      * Furling Hyperdrive
    * Fuel: Neutrinos
    * Hyperdrive System: Intergalactic
    * Power Output: 5,000,000,000 KJ/m
    * Power Plant: 5 Neutrino-Ion generators
    * Shielding: Multiple 
      * Primary: Furling shields
      * Secondary: Asgard shields
    * Sensor System: Furling Sensor Array
    * Countermeasures: 
      * Cloaking Device
      * Self-destruct
    * Armament: Ion guns
    * Crew: 250
    * Other Systems: 
      * Stasis Pods
      * Asgard Transporters
      * Long-range Transmitters
      * Holographic Technology
    * Number of ships: 200
    * Control System: Neural Interface (limited); Control Stones via Consoles (main)
  * Usage: 
    * Role(s): Warship
    * Affiliation: Furlings
  * Other: 
    * Thick, armored hull




	7. Furling Technological Specs -- Cruisers

  * Product Information: 
    * Manufacturer: Furling
    * Designer: Furling
  * Technical Specifications: 
    * Length: 600 meters
    * Width: 300 meters
    * Height/depth: 100 meters
    * Maximum Speed: 100 light years per second
    * Engine Units: 
      * Sublight drive
      * Furling Hyperdrive
    * Fuel: Neutrinos
    * Hyperdrive System: Intergalactic
    * Power Output: 3,000,000,000 KJ/m
    * Power Plant: 3 Neutrino-Ion generators
    * Shielding: Multiple 
      * Primary: Furling shields
      * Secondary: Asgard shields
    * Sensor System: Furling Sensor Array
    * Countermeasures: 
      * Cloaking Device
      * Self-destruct
    * Armament: Ion guns
    * Crew: 75
    * Other Systems: 
      * Stasis Pods
      * Asgard Transporters
      * Long-range Transmitters
      * Holographic Technology
    * Number of ships: 100
    * Control System: Neural Interface (limited); Control Stones via Consoles (main)
  * Usage: 
    * Role(s): 
      * Close-range attack vessel
      * Ground support
      * Scout ship
    * Affiliation: Furlings




	8. Furling Technological Specs -- Relief Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furling relief ships are equivalent to the USA's hospital ships.

  * Product Information: 
    * Manufacturer: Furling
    * Designer: Furling
  * Technical Specifications: 
    * Length: 3000 meters
    * Width: 1500 meters
    * Height/depth: 750 meters
    * Maximum Speed: 100 light years per second
    * Engine Units: 
      * Sublight drive
      * Furling Hyperdrive
    * Fuel: Neutrinos
    * Hyperdrive System: Intergalactic
    * Power Output: 5,000,000,000 KJ/m
    * Power Plant: 5 Neutrino-Ion generators
    * Shielding: Multiple 
      * Primary: Furling shields
      * Secondary: Asgard shields
    * Sensor System: Furling Sensor Array
    * Countermeasures: 
      * Cloaking Device
    * Armament: None
    * Crew (including healers): 800
    * Patient capacity: 2000
    * Other Systems: 
      * Stasis Pods
      * Asgard Transporters
      * Long-range Transmitters
      * Holographic Technology
    * Number of ships: 10
    * Control System: Neural Interface (limited); Control Stones via Consoles (main)
  * Usage: 
    * Role(s): 
      * Humanitarian aid
      * Moveable hospital
    * Affiliation: Furlings




End file.
